1- Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to jewelry settings and jewelry apparatus and to a method for setting gemstones in a piece of jewelry and, more particularly, to a jewelry setting for round gemstones.
2- Description of Related Art
Gemstones can be set in a piece of jewelry in a number of ways. For example, jewelry settings and setting methods include prong setting, channel setting, bead setting, burnish setting and invisible setting.
FIG. 9 shows a conventional gemstone and is used to define the terminology associated with gemstones. Faceted stones, which have the general overall shape of the modern diamond, have a thin edge, called the girdle, the top angling up into what is called the crown and the bottom angling down into what is called the pavilion. A crown 912, a pavilion 914 and a girdle 916 are shown with respect to gemstone 910 in FIG. 9.
To be usable as jewelry, gemstones are mounted in settings and the settings are typically made from precious metal material such as silver, gold or platinum.
One common jewelry setting and method of setting a gemstone is prong setting. A prong setting comprises at least two thin metal supports that extend from a common base to wrap around and grip opposing upper edges of the girdle of a gemstone. The base of the prong setting is typically attached to a piece of jewelry, such as a ring, to secure the gemstone to the piece of jewelry. While prong setting is an easy and economical method of securing a gemstone to a piece of jewelry, the metal supports are clearly visible and detract from the beauty of the gemstone. Since the supports are exposed, they are also subject to breakage and loss of the gemstones.
Channel setting is another jewelry setting and another method of setting gemstones in a piece of jewelry. A channel setting comprises a U-shaped channel for holding a row of gemstones in place in the piece of jewelry. The gemstones are placed in the channel and grooves in the opposing walls of the channel engage the girdle of the gemstones. The gemstones are held in the channel by the two opposing walls and grooves in the walls. Channel settings share some of the problems of prong settings, namely, that the opposing walls of the setting are visible and detract from the beauty of the gemstones.
Another type of gemstone setting method is the so-called invisible setting method. As the name suggests, the gemstone-securing structure of an invisible setting method is not visible when the gemstone is installed. One conventional invisible setting method requires a groove to be cut in the lower surfaces or pavilion of the gemstone. Two parallel rails are included in the setting and are configured to engage the grooves in the gemstone to secure the gemstone onto the jewelry piece. The rails are concealed from view by the girdle and crown of the gemstones. Also, multiple gemstones can be set with their adjacent edges juxtaposed so that the rails are not visible between the gemstones.
The invisible setting method produces stunning visual effects because the setting is not visible between the gemstones and the gemstones appear to look like one gemstone. However, the method is difficult and expensive to implement and its use is limited. For example, this method only works well with specific gemstone shapes such as square or princess cut gemstones. Also, because it requires grooves to be cut into the gemstone, it adversely impacts the luster, quality and value of the gemstone.